


Dangerous game

by TheOrangeAurora



Series: Domestic drabbles and oneshots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Slightly inappropriate, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrangeAurora/pseuds/TheOrangeAurora
Summary: Based (somewhat) on prompt: Every time Dan bends over,  Phil slaps his ass. It was supposed to be a joke the first few times, but Phil just couldn’t help himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit older one that I hadn't yet posted here. Hope you enjoy it; I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> Dedicated to radioheaddan (radioheaddan.tumblr.com) because she was super supportive and helped me start writing again!!!
> 
> You can find me with more works, random posts and updates at: palephantom.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first time it happened, it had taken Dan by surprise. He had been freezing as the temperature in the apartment had gone down again, and was trying to start the fireplace when he felt the palm against the right butt cheek, smacking with a quick and precise movement. He, of course had yelped and jumped at that, thankful for the side of the fireplace where he had leaned against, or else he was sure that he would’ve ended up stumbling straight into the warm flames.

“What the hell, Phil?” he managed out, his voice loud and a little annoyed as he stood up to his full height, regarding his friend with dark eyes. A friend who was laughing right now, the tongue sticking out between the teeth a confirmation that the laughter was entirely genuine.

It had been right there, the sweatpant material perfectly hugging Dan’s ass when the younger man had bent over to tend to the fire. He was so close and Phil was too distracted that he hadn’t even fully thought about it when he’d reached out and given the light slap to it. The reaction was well worth it, in the end.

And now Dan was laughing along and their evening continued onwards as it usually would.

The second time it happened, Phil swore it was an accident. He had been trying to push past Dan in the hallway, on the way to the kitchen. Dan had been distracted by his phone, taking up a lot more space than necessary and Phil brushed past him more hurriedly, swinging his arms to express the annoyance but just dropped them by his sides when he realised that Dan was immersed into his game. Or at least he had tried to drop them by his sides, the action a bit too quick and he felt his palm cup against Dan’s rear lightly.

Dan promptly dropped his phone, not expecting the sudden contact and distraction from his level.

Dan glared at his friend and picked his phone up, Phil just smiled back sheepishly but they moved on easily.

The next time it happened when they had been playing a round of Mario Kart, and Dan was getting too into the game, scrunching up his face and making unnecessary amount of sounds while Phil had just helplessly yelped and almost sworn every time a blue shell hit his cart. Dan had been leaning forward so much that Phil could only wonder how the other man hadn’t yet fallen off the couch. Phil had been leaning back into the couch and noticed the light strip of boxers showing when he had tried to elbow Dan only to nearly drop his controller in the process.

An idea sparked his mind and he released the controller with one hand on a more predictable part of the road and reached out to slap his friends behind. What he hadn’t accounted for was that Dan was really too close to falling off the couch and it was then that Dan began flailing around, the game forgotten for the moment as he tried to catch his balance. Phil reached out to grab Dan’s shirt to avoid Dan breaking another coffee table with his body weight like back in Manchester.

“I will eviscerate you,” Dan said through a half-hiss, half-pant while clutching his chest with one hand and the controller with other, finally leaning backwards into the sofa, glaring quick daggers at Phil who just kept giving him that familiar sheepish smile. Dan had noticed that this wasn’t the first time that Phil had done this and every time it had caught him by a surprise.

Dan wanted his revenge.

The next time Dan was only partially prepared, but he had seen it coming when he stubbornly tried to fix the painting on the wall that had gone crooked sometime during the day just as Phil was trying to get out of the office. Just to annoy his best friend, Dan tried to occupy as much of the stairway as possible and took as much time as he pleased to try to get the picture stand at the perfect angle once again. He saw the hand movement, but hadn’t managed to brace himself for the feeling that followed; despite all the times this had happened in the last months, he hadn’t gotten used to someone, especially Phil of all people, having a touch of his ass even if only for a split second.

This time, however, instead of yelping, Dan smirked at the picture in front of him and released the loudest and throaty moan that he could manage.

Dead silence fell over them.

Phil cleared his throat, frozen to the spot. His face had a healthy tint of crimson colouring it and he couldn’t stop staring at the profile of his friend who was grinning cheekily.

Finally their eyes met when Dan deemed the picture to be straight enough, and the younger winked before turning and leaving with a laugh ringing his throat merrily.

Perhaps both could get some fun out of this in the end.


End file.
